Why Did I Fallin In Love With You
by Mikki Cassiopeia
Summary: SONG FIC pendek/Menceritakan tentang seorang laki-laki yang terlambat menyadari perasaan cintanya pada seseorang. Don't Like Don't Read


RATE : T

PAIRING : SasuSaku

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING

OOC, AU, ABAL, SONGFIC, DLL

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

**Halo ! Saia datang lagi membawa fic kedua. Kali ini saia mencoba membuat songfic dengan lagunya Tohoshinki – Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou (Why? Did I Fallin In Love With U) Biar lebih terasa feelnya dengerin aja lagunya. OK langsung saja ! Happy Reading !**

.

Seorang laki-laki tampak sedang berdiri di tengah jembatan. Dia hanya diam. Sepertinya dia menunggu seorang. Sampai ada seorang gadis dengan dress putih berjalan menuju laki-laki itu.

"Sasuke, lama tidak bertemu,"kata Sakura.

"Ah, iya lama tidak bertemu. Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Sasuke.

"Hn,"balas Sakura singkat.

Kemudian, mereka hanya terdiam di keheningan malam itu. Mereka sama-sama menyandarkan tubuh mereka ke jembatan. Hari itu adalah beberapa tahun setelah mereka lulus dari perguruan tinggi mereka.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu,"ucap Sakura dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku…"

.

_Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattan Darou_

_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto_

_Koko ni iru to omotteta noni_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

_._

**FLASHBACK ON**

**SASUKE POV**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama aku memasuki sebuah perguruan tinggi. Di hari itu juga aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mampu mencairkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu. Yoroshiku ne,"ujar gadis dengan rambut bubble gum itu sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya yang sangat menawan itu mengalihkan duniaku selama beberapa detik. Setelah aku kembali ke alam sadarku aku melihat dia berjalan melewatiku kemudian kembali duduk di posisinya.

Hari ini merupakan ospek pertama kami. Ya, gadis itu disuruh memperkenalkan dirinya di depan para senior dan junior di lapangan. Setelah perkenalan itu aku melihat dia melewatiku untuk kembali ke posisinya. Ku lihat angin berhembus yang cukup untuk menerbangkan rambut panjangnya yang indah itu. Aku kembali terpana melihat gadis itu. Ah, iya namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Nama yang indah sesuai dengan rambutnya yang senada dengan bunga sakura.

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak perkenalan itu. Sekarang pun aku sedang duduk di kelas untuk pertama kalinya. Aku memilih untuk duduk di samping jendela karena aku suka untuk melihat ke arah luar kelas.

"Teme, aku duduk di sampingmu ya!"seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahku.

"Hn, terserah kau sajalah dobe,"balasku singkat.

Setelah itu aku kembali mengfokuskan pandanganku ke luar jendela kembali. Itu adalah dia. Ya, aku melihat dia sedang berjalan di luar bersama teman-temannya. Dia tampak bercanda ria dengan teman lainnya. Ah, dia cantik sekali. Tanpa sadar timbul semburat merah di pipiku.

"Apa sih yang sedang kau lihat teme?"tanya Naruto penasaran. Begitu penasarannya sampai dia pun ikut melihat keluar jendela. Sesaat kemudian dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Ternyata tidak ada apa-apa,"kata Naruto dengan datar.

Aku menghembuskan napas dengan lega. Kalau sampai dia tahu kalau aku sedang memperhatikan seorang gadis pasti ia akan menertawakanku. Itu semua karena selama ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun. Aneh bukan. Bukan karena aku ini pencinta sesama jenis tapi karena sampai detik ini belum ada gadis yang mampu mengalihkan duniaku. Ralat maksudku sampai beberapa hari lalu. Karena gadis yang memiliki mata emerald itu telah berhasil membius diriku dengan pesonanya.

Aku masih memusatkan pandanganku ke luar jendela sampai…

"Naruto! Ternyata kau kuliah disini juga!"seru seorang gadis pirang pada Naruto.

"Ino! Hisashiburi ne!"seru Naruto tak kalah mau heboh.

Akhirnya aku melihat ke sumber keributan itu. Ya seorang gadis pirang dengan seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan bermata emerald. Aku sangat terkejut namun tidak terlihat di ekspresiku yang datar ini. Di saat aku memikirkannya tiba-tiba dia muncul di hadapanku. Aku mengira semua ini adalah ilusi namun sayangnya ini nyata.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini temanku Haruno Sakura,"ucap Ino memperkenalkan gadis itu.

"Salam kenal Sakura-chan. Boleh kan langsung ku panggil begitu?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya boleh kok Naruto-san,"balas Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Eh, kau tidak memperkenalkan temanmu yang tampan itu pada kami Naruto,"ujar gadis pirang itu. Aku sedikit tersentak. Karena di samping Naruto tidak ada orang lain selain aku.

"Aku sampai lupa. Kenalkan ini temanku namanya Uchiha Sasuke."ujar Naruto.

Gadis pirang itu pun menjabat tanganku sambil menyebutkan namanya. Selanjutnya dia juga berjabat tangan denganku. Tangan yang halus itu pun menyentuh telapak tanganku. Dia tersenyum manis padaku sambil menyebutkan namanya. Aku merasa duniaku berhenti seketika.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,"kataku saat menjabat tangannya.

Begitulah perkenalanku yang pertama dengannya.

.

_Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou_

_Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi_

_Afuredasu kotoba_

_Wakatteta noni_

_Mou todokanai_

_Hajimete deatta sono hi kara_

_Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shittanda_

_Amari ni shizen ni tokekonde shimatta futari_

_._

Beberapa bulan berlalu setelah perkenalan itu. Namun, tidak ada yang berubah setelah itu. Aku masih belum bisa menyatakan perasaanku kepadanya. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau ikut nanti malam karaoke?"tanya Ino.

"Iya ikut ya,"ajak gadis yang telah merebut hatiku itu.

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak pikir. Oke nanti malam kita pergi berempat!"kata Naruto memutuskan seenaknya saja.

"Ya baiklah aku ikut,"jawabku asal. Ya, sebenarnya aku juga akan ikut kalau ada dia.

"Yay! Gitu dong Sasuke!"seru duo gadis itu dengan nyaring.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadisku itu. Mungkin aku harus mengganti kata-kataku dengan gadis itu karena aku belum memilikinya. Aku tidak tahu kapan hari itu akan tiba. Akhirnya aku memutuskan mengatakannya nanti malam.

"Teme, nanti kau yang menjemput Sakura ya,"kata Naruto.

"Loh kenapa aku?"tanyaku.

"Ya karena itu rumahmu dan rumah Sakura-chan itu dekat sedangkan rumahku itu dekat dengan Ino-chan,"jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Sebenarnya aku juga senang sih.

Terlihat olehku Naruto dan Ino yang tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu. Ya, mereka adalah pendukung hubunganku dengan Sakura. Mungkin selama ini mereka tidak mengetahui kalau aku sudah tahu tentang maksud mereka selama ini. Pokoknya, malam ini aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30 maka aku segera bergegas untuk menjemput Sakura. Sesampai disana aku menunggu sampai dia keluar. Hari ini dia memakai dress pink motif sakura dan rambut panjangnya di simpul ke samping. Dia benar-benar sempurna di mataku.

"Hei Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"tanyanya khawatir.

"Ah, iya. Ayo silahkan masuk."jawabku setelah aku mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk layaknya tuan putri. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengatakan terima kasih lalu dia masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu, aku juga bergegas masuk ke mobil dan menyalakan mesin. Hening sekali suasana saat ini. Aku bingung mau berkata apa. Ya, aku adalah tipe laki-laki yang tidak pandai berbicara saat dengan seorang perempuan.

"Kau cantik hari ini,"kataku memulai pembicaraan.

Dia hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan terima kasih. Ah, kebingungan kembali melanda diriku. Ayolah Sasuke dimana dirimu yang jenius itu. Aku baru sadar kalau jenius itu sama sekali tidak berguna saat berhubungan dengan yang namanya cinta.

"Mereka udah berangkat belum ya?"tanya Sakura padaku.

"Tadi kata Naruto dia sedang di perjalanan. Kurasa sekarang mereka sudah sampai,"jawabku.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari kami berdua sampai akhirnya kami sampai di tujuan. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, aku melihat Ino dan Naruto sudah melambaikan tangannya kepada kami.

"Lama sekali sih kalian. Kami sudah setengah jam disini loh,"gerutu Ino.

"Gomen ne Ino-chan. Tadi Sasuke harus menungguku dulu,"jelas Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah. Ayo, tadi kami sudah pesan ruangannya kok,"ajak Ino.

Di dalam ruangan itu pun terdengar nyanyian Ino dan Naruto yang cukup nyaring menurutku. Aku hanya duduk sambil minum saja. Ku lirik Sakura dari ujung mataku dia tampak menikmati suasana ini. Aku hanya bisa meliriknya secara diam-diam. Tak terasa sudah 3 jam kami berada di ruangan karaoke ini. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kalian hati-hati ya. Sampai jumpa besok!"seru Ino.

"Ya kalian juga ya,"balas Sakura.

"Hei teme, jaga Sakura-chan baik-baik!"seru Naruto.

"Iya dobe tentu saja,"balasku malas.

Selama perjalanan pulang masih tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. Harus.

"Sa-Sakura..

"Iya Sasuke-kun ada apa?"tanya Sakura kepadaku.

Demi Tuhan, lidahku terasa kelu. Otakku kosong tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"A-Aku sebenarnya… Aku sebenarnya mau minjam buku yang kemarin,"jawabku. Astaga, apa yang aku katakan. Baka baka baka.

"Oh, ku pikir ada apa tadi. Ya besok aku berikan ya,"jawabnya tersenyum.

Sesaat setelah itu dia pun masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin ini memang bukan saatnya. Aku masih belum siap.

**SAKURA POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku kecewa sekali. Ternyata dia hanya mau meminjam buku. Apa dia tidak menyukaiku ya. Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku aku tak akan mau berharap padanya lagi. Aku pejamkan mataku hingga aku terlelap ke alam mimpi.

.

_Doko ni iku nori mo issho de kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de_

_Bokura wa futari de otonaninatte kita_

_Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi_

_Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou_

_Donna ni toki ga nagarete mo kimi wa zutto_

_Koko ni iru to omotteta noni_

_Mou kaerenai_

_._

**SASUKE POV**

Pikiranku berkecamuk saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, saat kesempatan itu ada aku sama sekali tidak mencobanya. Aku takut kalau peribahasa yang mengatakan kalau kesempatan itu tidak datang dua kali akan berlaku padaku.

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa aku berangkat menuju Konoha University. Aku langsung duduk di tempat biasa sambil memandangi luar jendela.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun,"sapa Sakura saat dia tiba.

"Ohayou, Sakura,"jawabku.

"Ini buku yang Sasuke-kun pinjam kemarin,"katanya sambil memberikan buku itu padaku.

"Arigatou Sakura,"jawabku.

"Ya sama-sama,"jawabnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun,"ujarnya dengan lembut.

"Hn,"jawabku.

"Ah, kau ini selalu saja cuma menjawab hn saja saat dipanggil,"katanya dengan cemberut.

"Jadi aku harus menjawab apa?"tanyaku innocent.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun, kalau kau seperti ini tak akan ada wanita yang suka padamu,"ejeknya padaku.

"Memang kau tidak menyukaiku Sakura?"balasku menggodanya.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah aku cuma bercanda,"tambahku.

Ku lihat ekspresinya sedikit kecewa setelah itu dia berkata kalau dia mau keluar kelas. Sepertinya aku salah ngomong lagi tadi.

"Kau apakan tadi Sakura?"tanya Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

"Emang mau ku apakan dia,"balasku ketus.

"Teme, kau menyukai Sakura-chan kan?"

"Yang benar saja."

"Sudahlah mengaku saja."

Aku tak menjawab lagi perkataan si dobe itu. Berdebat dengannya bukanlah keahlianku. Segera aku tinggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku menunggu jawabanku.

"Teme, kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari angin."

Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari Sakura. Sepertinya dia ada di atap sekolah. Akhirnya aku pun menyusul kesana.

"Hiks… Terimakasih Sasori-kun sudah mau mendengar curhatanku."kata Sakura.

Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara Sakura seperti sedang menangis. Tunggu, Sasori-kun? Mataku menangkap sepasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan. Yang satu berkepala merah dan yang satu lagi berkepala pink. Yang parahny adalah gadis yang sedang dipeluk bocah merah itu adalah gadis yang selama ini aku sukai atau aku cintai.

Cepat-cepat aku meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa mau tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi. Hatiku sesak saat melihat itu semua. Dan aku tak mau memikirkannya lagi. Ya, Sasori adalah senpai kami. Dia berada dua angkatan di atas aku dan Sakura. Aku akui dia memang tipe laki-laki idaman semua wanita. Jadi, aku juga tidak heran kenapa Sakura mau dengannya. Sepertinya aku telah berprasangka buruk padanya. Ah, sudahlah aku tak mau peduli apapun lagi.

Setelah kejadian hari itu aku sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkan Sakura lagi. Karena aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati. Tapi, setiap aku melihatnya aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

3 tahun pun berlalu begitu saja. Aku dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sebuah acara wisuda kami. Setelah acara itu selesai kami memutuskan untuk berfoto bersama di luar.

"Sasuke, ayo kita foto sama-sama,"ajak Sakura padaku.

Kami pun foto bersama berdua yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berfoto bersama teman lainnya.

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"jawabku.

"Tuh kan kau sama saja dari dulu,"ucapnya.

Tanpa memperpanjang waktu lagi dia langsung memelukku. Aku hanya kaku dan tak membalas pelukannya. Ya, untuk urusan ini aku akui aku bodoh sekali. Karena syaraf-syarafku berjalan lambat untuk urusan ini. Dan saat aku sadar dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Aku… Aku sebenarnya akan segera menikah,"jawab Sakura pelan.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu,"kata Sasuke.

Setelah itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Sasuke juga tidak mau melihat ke belakang lagi. Dia hanya terus berjalan cepat.

**SAKURA POV**

Hanya begitukah responsmu Sasuke-kun. Ternyata selama ini kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku. Selama 4 tahun kita bersama aku selalu memendam rasa ini. Yang pada akhirnya semua rasa ini tidak terbalas. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa terus menunggumu untuk mencintaiku. Karena ada laki-laki lain yang mau tulus mencintaiku.

Aku meneteskan air mataku. Setelah itu aku berbalik untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Setelah beberapa langkah aku mencoba melihat ke belakang. Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak ada menolehku. Andaikan saja saat ini kau berbalik dan mengejarku aku pasti akan membatalkan pernikahanku.

.

_Tokubetsuna imi wo motsu kyou wo_

_Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo_

_Kireina sugata de kami sama ni negatteru kimi wo_

_Boku janai hito no tonari de_

_Shukufukusareteru sugata wo_

_Boku wa douyatte miokureba ii no darou_

.

**SASUKE POV**

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari yang sangat spesial dalam hidupmu dan juga hidup pasanganmu. Di saat lonceng gereja di bunyikan. Dirimu dan juga pasangan seumur hidupmu kelak akan mengucapkan janji suci itu. Tapi, sayangnya yang ada di sebelahmu itu bukan aku. Aku tersenyum miris akan hal itu.

"Akasuna Sasori, apa kau bersedia menerima dan mencintai Haruno Sakuro seumur hidupmu?"tanya seorang pendeta.

"Ya, aku bersedia,"jawab Sasori dengan mantap.

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima dan mencintai Akasuna Sasori seumur hidupmu?"tanya pendeta itu lagi.

"Ya, aku bersedia,"jawab Sakura.

.

_Soredemo kimi ga boku no soba hanareteite mo_

_Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto_

_Tada negatteru_

_Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikute mo (sabishikute mo)_

.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa di sampingmu lagi, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Meskipun kebahagiaanmu itu bukanlah denganku. Dirinya tampak sangat bahagia saat melewati tangga di depan gereja. Orang-orang pun menaburkan bunga untuk kalian. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di tepi. Kau pun melirikku sekilas dan berhenti. Saat itu senyummu memudar, namun setelah itu kau kembali berjalan dan tersenyum. Semoga kau bahagia dengan laki-laki itu Sakura.

_Even if I'm nowhere near you anywhere_

_I'm praying that you always be happy_

_No matter how much that would make me lonely_

**FIN**

**.**

**Huwaa… Akhirnya selesai bikin fic ini seharian. Sedih saia lihat Sasuke jadi merana gitu. Lagian kamu sih Sasuke telat banget jadi orang! (dichidori Sasuke) Oke minna! Boleh minta review? *puppy eye no jutsu***

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
